


Forevermore

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [82]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: He devoted his first life to serving her. When Sakura gifts to him a new life there will be no reason to change that.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Forevermore

She was older than him, Itachi had always known that. As he grew from childhood so did she but her growth always seemed to outstrip his own in a way other children around them simply couldn’t. Itachi knew that she was different, that she was other, but it wasn’t until late in his adolescence that he realized just quite how different.

In all the storybooks he’d ever read vampires could only ever be created, not born. And all the stories agreed that no vampire could ever walk in the sunlight, that they subsisted on a diet of only blood, yet Sakura loved to take walks around the estate no matter the time of day and he knew her favorite foods almost better than his own. As her servant it was his job to know absolutely everything about her.

As a young boy silently in love with the mistress he served it was hardly a chore to pay her so much attention.

On the day that Itachi nearly died he wasn’t thinking of his own life, only of hers. He was thinking that if she was the one that fell from the cliff he couldn’t bear to lose her and so he’d thrown her back to safety regardless of the fact that the momentum sent him careening over the ledge in her place. The pain was worth it to know that Sakura would survive. Itachi lay in a puddle of his own blood with his limbs at angles he didn’t even want to think about and thought to himself that he was glad to have died for this. He was glad to have died for her.

He was almost horrified to see her figure from the corner of his eye just as his vision began to blur. Such a delicate lady should never have to see anyone in a state like the one he was in now. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind he scolded himself; Sakura had never been delicate. She was stronger than he could ever hope to be.

“Keep still,” she told him, her voice unwavering even in the face of so much blood. “I’ll make the pain go away.”

Itachi tried to tell her that it was okay, that he would feel this pain every day for a hundred years if it meant she didn’t have to feel it for one, but the blood was already in his lungs and he couldn’t breathe to speak.

Horror filled him all over again to see his beloved mistress raise a hand to her lips and bite down until her own blood began to flow. Yet there was nothing he could do to stop her, not even when she held out the hand to allow her blood to drip in to his mouth.

“Forgive me,” she whispered.

Itachi would have forgiven her the world if she destroyed it all.

When pain began to overwhelm him he didn’t think much of it. He’d just fallen off a cliff and broken his body, of course the pain would only grow. The world grew dim and the last thing he saw before his eyes snapped shut was Sakura’s beautiful face above him as she whispered that everything was going to be okay and that she was sorry for hurting him like this. If he could have asked for anything it would have been the chance to tell her that none of this pain was her fault.

Then the next thing he knew he was opened his eyes again, the pain had faded, and Sakura was staring down at him still with tears in her eyes, a sad smile on her lips.

“My lady?” he murmured, surprised that he was even able to speak. “What happened?

“Now we’ll always be together,” she whispered.

He didn’t understand then what she meant, did not understand the strange hunger in his belly, but Itachi knew one immutable truth. To be always by her side was a happy fate.


End file.
